Something in Common
by OrangeZest100
Summary: She's right.  She knows she's right, and she'll prove it because Rose Tyler has evil plans.  For Aishlion.


**AN:** I'm dedication this to Aishlion because she is the one who got me hooked on this pairing. Sorry if this seems really long, the story line just got too good.

Something in Common

"WHAT?"

"Doctor, I have a pretty good explanation-"

"I'm not gay!" Rose shot the Doctor a look. Apparently his tenth regeneration was gay and very obviously in denial.

"Doctor, fifteen girls have kissed you since you've regenerated and you haven't been affected at all. One of them was me, Doctor, so I _know_ what I'm talking about." The Tenth Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes bugging out slightly. Rose was sure he would admit it this time.

"I'm going to bed." The Doctor disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS. Rose Tyler sighed and looked at the TARDIS's console. She smirked.

"You know what Sexy?" Rose let out a giggle as she started flipping switches. "He needs to get out more."

The Doctor was standing in the hallway when he felt the TARDIS land. _Wait, the TARDIS LANDED?_ He burst into the control room to the sight of Rose putting on Nine's leather jacket. She was wearing a short skirt, inappropriately short really, bordering on scandalous, and a low-cut red shirt, very low-cut actually, close to obscene. She was also wearing calf-length, tight fitting, black leather heels, completing her leather jacket, skirt, and shoes ensemble. She slung a red purse over her shoulder and glanced at him. "We're going out," Rose said calmly, throwing his jacket at him. The Doctor stared at her blankly as she walked out before pulling on his jacket and hurrying after her. He blinked at the sudden change in light.

Rose moved toward the American bouncer, intent upon her mission. The man's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of her. "Can," he started, cleared his throat, then began again. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," said Rose. "I need help with something."

"You're British?"

"Oi, pay attention to my face." The man, with difficulty it must be said, raised hi eyes and looked her in the eye. "Listening, now, are you? Right, you see that man over there, but the blue police box? _I_ need to get _him_ into this club."

"Why would that be?"

"He's gay and in denial." The man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You know this how?"

"Didn't bat an eyelid at my outfit tonight." The man whistled. "Are we in?"

"Sorry, I can't break the rules, even for two attractive people with sexy accents." For the first time, Rose glanced at the name of the club and almost groaned. The club was named _Satellite 5_, and there was no way that was a coincidence.

"Who owns this club?" Rose asked, hands on hips.

"Some guy named Jack." Rose smiled and it sent a chill down the man's spine. The Bad Wolf was excited.

"Can you call him?"

"What? No!"

"Find someone who can." He didn't need to be told twice. Within three minutes, Rose was holding a ringing phone to her ear.

"What is it Elizabeth?" The voice sounded tired. Rose glanced at the blonde supervisor before speaking.

"Hello Captain."

"Rose Tyler! Why in time and space are you calling me?"

"Me and the Doctor need to get into this club of yours that you so intelligently named _Satellite 5_."

"Why do you need to get in?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"We're time travelers and I won't believe you? Must be pretty serious."

"Jack," Rose warned.

"Fine, fine, hand the phone to Elizabeth." After a few more moments and Elizabeth's face going ever so slightly pale, she turned to the bouncer, phone back in her pocket.

"They're both let in." Rose smiled and waved the Doctor over.

"You know you could have helped me instead of hanging about."

"You seemed to have everything under control. Besides," he pointed out, "his was your idea." Rose had to give him that one. Grabbing him roughly by the arm, she dragged him into the club. Rose found a suitable attraction, for lack of a better word, to occupy the Doctor. She pushed him into his seat.

"Stay her," she said over the noise, pressing some cash into his hand before hurrying off to the bar to sit and watch her friend.

"Stay her," Rose yelled at him, pressing something into his palm. She ran off and he turned to watch her go until she melted into the crowed. He faced forward and his two hearts nearly stopped beating. There was a stage in front of him, sporting a long steel pole. The dancer was barefoot and wearing spandex shorts. The Doctor's eyes roamed higher. The dancer's torso was covered with fish net which did nothing to hide the man's six pack abs. Only two others were watching the man work but the doctor barely noticed. He seemed frozen with his mouth hanging open. Part of his brain realized that Rose had put money in his hand so he shoved most of it in his pants pocket.

The man was quite good at his job. He had a flexibility that very few men possess and he wasn't afraid to use it. The man thrust toward the pole and the Gallifreyan felt something curl in the pit of his stomach. Almost of its' own accord, the Doctor's hand stretched outward with a twenty dollar bill held loosely in his fingers. The man noticed and made his way toward the Doctor. The Doctor's hand was just out of his reach. The man perched on the end of the stage with his hands and feet. He leaned forward and pulled the money way with his teeth. The Doctor's breath hitched and the dancer put the money in his fish netting. Suddenly, there was a band from the emergency exit doors to the left.

"Oh come on," the Doctor heard Rose scream. "I was so close!" The Doctor was out of his seat in an instant with sonic screwdriver at the ready and the dancer stood his ground to the Doctor's right. Everyone else started running.

Rose huffed again in frustration as everyone was running out of the club. Suddenly, there was someone standing beside her. "Hello Rose," laughed the man. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello Jack." He shot her a glance at her angry tone. "I almost had him this time."

"What?"

"The Doctor." She cocked her head in the Gallifreyan's direction. Jack looked and noticed the man next to him.

"Ah, so Ten's gay?"

"And in denial."

"I could have just-"

"Jack."

"I know, I know." Soom everyone was gone except for Rose, Jack, the Doctor, and the dancer. Jack and Rose made their way over to the other two, Jack pulling his gun as he did so.

"No guns," muttered the Doctor absently. Suddenly, glass exploded inward. However, all of it stopped two feet from them and fell to the ground. The man spoke.

"Glad I came in handy. So, what broke the glass?" No one gat a chance to respond because a man stumbled through one of the open doors.

"Get away from me!" He ran to the others, obviously seeking comfort in numbers. Soon, you could hear his pursuer's response.

"Exterminate!"

"Shit," cried Jack and Roase as the Doctor put away his sonic screwdriver. Jack reluctantly put away his gun. The Dalek came through the door soon after. It quickly located the people and looked at them with its' eyestalk.

"The Doctor!" Ten walked forward slightly.

"Hello! Tell me the plan."

"Exterminate!"

"Someday that will work." The Dalek was hit with a bolt of blue electricity, killing it instantly. Rose turned to see smoke coming from the dancer's fingertips. He casually blew away the smoke. The other man got up.

"Peter?" The dancer looked confused at the other man's presence. The Doctor started scanning the Dalek.

"Sylar." The dancer clapped Peter on the back. Peter looked around at his surroundings and noticed Sylar's clothes, or lack there of. "Was this Claire and Tracy's idea?" Sylar nodded. "Figures."

"Excuse me," started Rose, gaining everyone's attention. "How did you do that?" The Doctor was scanning them.

"Genetic mutation. Most likely dies off by the year 3000. Huge war you know." They all stared at him.

"Well," said Sylar, grabbing Ten's trench coat that Ten had pulled off earlier when examining the Dalek. Sylar put it on. "You should probably take care of that thing. You don't mind do you," he asked the Doctor, gesturing towards the coat. Ten made a incomprehensible spluttering noise. "Good."

"Exterminate," echoed from outside. They all started running. Eventually, they got separated and at least five Daleks followed Ten and Sylar.

"In here," yelled Sylar, holding open a door. They both ducked into the room. It was actually a refrigerated area the size of a large closet. There wasn't much room. They couldn't hear anything from outside so they had no idea if the Daleks had left. They stood in silence for a long time until the Doctor shivered.

"You want your coat back?"

"No," answered Ten to quickly. Sylar smirked.

Jack, Rose, and Peter walked up to the door. Jack slung a gun over his shoulder. He stared at the door. "Do you think we should tell them that we defeated the Daleks and they can come out?"

"Nah," replied Rose and Peter in unison. Rose continued. "So how many times did you two get hit by Dalek lasers anyway?"

"Seventy," said Peter.

"Thirty-two," said Jack.

Sylar noticed this Doctor's two hearts had started beating faster. There was almost an audible click in his head as he figured it out. The girl said she was close. She was referring to the Doctor's denial about being homosexual. It was time to play some games with him. "You want your coat back?"

"No," said the man quickly. Sylar almost chuckled. He knew he had been gay for a while but this man was obviously VERY new to the idea. "So what does your particular genetic mutation do?" The Doctor was stalling and Sylar knew it.

"Intuitive Aptitude; it lets me figure out how things work. It has a bad side-affect of a hunger for knowledge. It took me a while to kick the habit." Sylar hoped he wouldn't ask.

"How is a hunger for knowledge bad?"

"When it expands to other peoples powers." He could see understanding hit the man.

"How did you do it at first?"

"I looked at their brains. Now I use empathy." The Doctor clearly knew exactly how Sylar had examined their brains. "You have two hearts." The Doctor shrugged.

"Part of being a Time-Lord."

"Time-Lord?"

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey. I'm the Doctor, tenth regeneration."

"So you can't die."

"_Well_, technically I can die but it depends on your view on death on exactly how that happens."

"So you can't die." Sylar said it again. "That gives us something in common." Sylar was attracted to the man. He was a virgin but he knew well enough exactly what they COULD do to each other. The Doctor gave him a look.

"Can I look at your mind?"

The Doctor watched Sylar express another indecipherable emotion with his eyebrows. He couldn't help it; he really wanted to know more about this man. For the first time in hundreds of years, the Doctor wasn't sure what was going on. He felt something about this man but he had no name for it at the moment. The Gallifreyan also didn't like his own inability to read the other man. "Sure." Ten approached Sylar slowly, pressing his fingertips to the man's temple.

"Anything you don't want me to see you hide behind a door." Sylar nodded. Ten closed his eyes. The only door was on recent events that the Doctor participated in. Ten saw everything; the man's addiction, his parents, and his real parents. Everything came to the Doctor so fast, as if they were on the same wavelength. He was about to pull away when he heard a recent thought. _You have pretty hair._ The Doctor jerked backward and Gabriel gave him another undecipherable look.

"Doctor, do you have anything to make this place warmer?" Ten answered automatically.

"Yeah, but it's in my coat…" He trailed off when he realized that Sylar knew PERFECTLY well that it was in his coat. Sylar gave him an "I dare you to" look. Ten reached towards the front pocket of his jacket slowly. His breath caught and withdrew his hand quickly, too unsure. Sylar rolled his eyes.

"I know another way we can warm this place up," he said. Sylar leaned forward and kissed the Doctor. The Doctor gave up lying to himself then and kissed Sylar back. They whispered to each other of secrets through the kiss and the Doctor shared his past with Sylar. Gabriel gasped at the foreign ideas but they did nothing to stop his affections. It didn't stay with just kissing for long.

After a while waiting, the door opened, causing Rose, Jack, and Peter to stand. Sylar came out in full dancer garb without Ten's coat and the Doctor followed soon after, looking rather mussed and flustered. "So," said Ten. "Daleks…"

"Taken care of," said Rose. "So now what Doctor?" Ten's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, making him look like a fish. Rose never thought she had ever seen so speechless. Sylar rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get clothes and meet you at the TARDIS," he said. Peter looked at Rose as Sylar walked off.

"Look's like your plan worked." The Doctor glared at all of them before stalking off. Sexy giggled as the plan she had planted in Rose's head finally paid off.

**AN:** So just assume that the Doctor was newly regenerated. Hope you all liked it, especially you Aishlion! There was going to be more of Sylar teasing the Doctor and the other three were going to go out to McDonald's and scare small children with their mannerisms, but I felt that it was getting really long. If everyone REALLY begs me too, I might write some of those scenes, or something else using those ideas. I'm so excited! Sexy seems to enjoys her little schemes, doesn't she?


End file.
